


Оборотень

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, hao_grey



Series: 2 левел, мини [24]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, The Fly (1986), The Fly II (1989)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao_grey/pseuds/hao_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рауль Эм проводит интересный эксперимент с петом, в котором участвует и Катце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оборотень

**Author's Note:**

> насилие в рамках рейтинга, смерть персонажа, вольное обращение со всеми канонами сразу

— Займись этим, — обронил Ясон, — это может быть любопытно, в том числе для торговли.

Катце склонился в низком поклоне. Когда Первый консул Танагуры приказывает — ты подчиняешься, даже если не видишь в приказе ровным счётом никакого смысла.

Чуть помедлив, Ясон добавил:

— Для этой работы годится не каждый фурнитур. Нужен особенный, с навыками, не свойственными большинству обслуги. Ты особенный.

Дурацкое объяснение, ну да спасибо и за него. Обычно Ясон Минк не давал себе труда хоть как-то обосновать отданные распоряжения.

Так Катце оказался в стерильной и холодной обстановке лабораторий Рауля Эма и познакомился с Мартином.

Лабораторный пет, каких масса. С генами федерала: скорее всего, федерал был родом со Старой Терры. Рауль часто подкладывал женщин-петок под инопланетников, как правило под засветившихся шпионов, отправленных к нему на опыты. Зачем — не говорил, а Катце не спрашивал: чем меньше знаешь о мотивах поступков господина нейрокорректора, тем крепче спишь. Мать во время родов умерла — обычное дело для лабораторий Рауля Эма. Даже модифицированный организм петки не всегда мог справиться с тем, что требовалось выносить в ходе очередного эксперимента.

Навыки фурнитура Катце не растерял, поэтому Мартин привязался к нему быстро. Впрочем, сенсорная депривация — сильная штука, и если к тебе приходит всего один человек, который не просто производит с тобой различные манипуляции, а играет и вообще уделяет тебе внимания чуть больше, чем десять минут в день, то без вариантов ты станешь любить именно его. Это Катце понимал даже без лекций Рауля.

Мартин рос с опережением графика. Петы созревают быстро, но Мартин окончательно сформировался к пяти годам, что было совершенно необычно. Катце признавал: для торговли оно и впрямь полезно. Товар доводится до кондиции вдвое-втрое быстрее, затрат меньше, прибыли больше… Вопрос заключался в том, как долго Мартин ещё будет способен радовать глаз хозяев. Катце в максимально корректной форме донёс эти соображения до Рауля Эма, и тот кивнул, признавая основательность доводов, но рыжий фурнитор не мог не заметить: мысли блонди витают где-то очень далеко. Кажется, основным результатом эксперимента Рауль считал вовсе не получение сверхприбылей от торговли петами.

Но что тогда?

— Скоро он начнёт изменяться, — бросил как-то раз Рауль и, поколебавшись немного, добавил: — Я хочу, чтобы ты в это время бывал с ним почаще.

— Разумеется, но у меня есть дела…

— Я поговорил с Ясоном. Он возьмёт на себя часть забот о чёрном рынке.

Когда два консула Танагуры приходят к соглашению относительно тебя и твоих планов — лучше не рыпаться. Так что ни вздыхать, ни закатывать глаза, ни тем более пожимать плечами Катце не стал, пускай и хотелось. Поклонился и полностью перекроил график на ближайшие пару месяцев.

А затем и ещё на пару месяцев.

Мартин действительно изменялся. Лицо и тело пошли язвами, затем он захромал. А потом Катце обнаружил своего питомца ползающим по потолку.

Завидев Катце, Мартин шустро сполз по стенке вниз и прижался к воспитателю. Мальчик дрожал, из-под кожи пробивались чёрные жёсткие волоски.

— Больно? — спросил Катце, хотя прекрасно знал ответ. Но тем, над кем экспериментируют, часто становится легче, когда они просто об этом поговорят. А ещё Раулю Эму полезно знать, что именно ощущают подопытные. Датчики датчиками, но психологическая составляющая тоже крайне важна.

Именно поэтому Катце здесь и находился — чтобы Мартин рассказывал о своих ощущениях и чувствах. Важная часть эксперимента.

— Больно, — прошептал Мартин. В последнее время его голос тоже изменился: стал выше и начал слегка вибрировать. — Очень больно. Мне дают какие-то таблетки, но они не помогают.

«Потому что вряд ли это обезболивающее», — подумал Катце, прижимая к себе плачущего пета и гладя его по голове. Волосы у Мартина начали выпадать, но язв на макушке не наблюдалось, так что ласка по-прежнему казалась мальчишке приятной. Ну или Мартин слишком соскучился и не протестовал.

— Я хромать стал. У меня суставы не в те стороны начали гнуться, и выворачиваются. Рауль-сама говорит, всё в порядке.

— Значит, всё в порядке, — твёрдо ответил Катце, баюкая плачущего пета и отмечая, что слёзы стали более вязкими. Кажется, это тоже входило в эксперимент: через полминуты в комнате появился андроид и взял пробы жидкости, сочащейся из глаз Мартина. Мальчик не протестовал: он привык к разнообразным тестам.

— А ещё мне укол делали, и игла сломалась. Теперь вот, — Мартин показал руку. Из ранки размером с кредитную карточку, воспалённой и гноящейся, сочилась слизь, а ткани рядом пошли серыми буграми, поросшими чёрной короткой шерстью.

— Всё в порядке, — сглотнув, повторил Катце, и мальчишка затих в его объятьях, успокоенный.

В этот день Катце попытался поговорить с Раулем.

— Очевидно, что эксперимент провалился. Объект не имеет торговой ценности, — сказал он. — Я полагаю, что дальнейшие опыты бессмысленны, вы не вернёте объекту товарный вид. Усыпите его… пожалуйста.

— Цель эксперимента вами определена неверно, — спокойно парировал Рауль. — Он будет продолжен, а вы останетесь с объектом.

На этом разговор завершился: Рауль Эм развернулся и направился куда-то вглубь лаборатории по своим делам, а Катце остался стоять, бессильно сжимая кулаки.

Ясон вообще не пожелал ни о чём слышать. Он весь был во власти своей новой прихоти, и чем меньше Рауль возражал (то есть чем больше торчал в лаборатории, поглощённый научными исследованиями) — тем лучше. Так что Катце остался с Мартином. Ведь кто-то же должен был гладить мальчишку по голове!

Мартину становилось всё хуже: язвы разрастались, сквозь них пробивались жёсткие волосы, причиняя мальчишке дикую боль. Рауль разрешил вводить пету обезболивающее, однако строго ограничил дозы.

— Мне нужны естественные реакции, — снизошёл он однажды до объяснения, и Катце, сжав зубы, кивнул, заметив всё же:

— У него только одна реакция на такое: ему больно.

— Я вижу, — едва заметно пожал плечами Рауль. — Осталось несколько дней, потерпите.

«Ну хоть что-то», — подумал Катце, кланяясь.

А затем, придя к Мартину, он обнаружил вместо пета тугой кокон, покачивающийся в углу комнаты, и Рауль объявил, что не нуждается больше в услугах рыжего фурнитура. Катце вышел из кабинета господина нейрокорректора, чувствуя безмерное облегчение и — почему-то — стыд.

Он думал об этом пару дней, а затем с головой окунулся в дела чёрного рынка, и эти дела вытеснили из его головы практически всё. Старый проверенный способ, применяемый всегда, когда приходилось близко сталкиваться с образом мышления блонди.

Рауль Эм напомнил о себе через пару недель. Вызов пришёл на коммуникатор с пометкой «срочно», и Катце прервал довольно важные переговоры, чтобы ответить.

— Перекрёсток Девятой и Семьдесят второй, — сказал Рауль вместо приветствия. — Приезжайте немедленно. Он вырвался из лаборатории и отправился в город. Полагаю, он ищет вас.

Катце подключился к городской сети слежения, и от увиденного желудок скрутило резким спазмом.

Монстр под два метра в высоту и около трёх — в длину. Шесть конечностей, на которых чудовище передвигалось, плюс две огромные клешни. Едкая кислота, выплёскиваемая в лица всем встречным — кислота, мгновенно разъедающая шлемы ониксов, бросающихся на перехват мерзкой твари.

Клешни, похоже, бритвенно-острые — по крайней мере, парню, вздумавшему подойти слева, сильно не повезло: Мартин буквально располовинил его. Ониксы регенерируют, конечно, но хватит ли сил организма на такое серьёзное повреждение?

— Поторопитесь, — резко потребовал Рауль. — Издалека обычное оружие его не берёт, а близко он к себе никого не подпускает. Применять тяжёлую артиллерию в Мидасе Юпитер не разрешила.

— Уже еду, — Катце казался внешне спокойным. — Могу ли я узнать новую задачу?

— Можете. Я сбрасываю вам карту уязвимых точек, они прикрыты бронёй, но снизу и под углом их можно достать. И… постарайтесь остаться в живых. Ясон считает вас полезным. Он подтверждает мой приказ и одновременно отдаёт свой: вам следует быть осторожным.

«То есть Ясон сдерёт с тебя три шкуры, если его ценную собственность безвозвратно испортят».

Катце не испытывал иллюзий относительно собственной ценности. Велика, даже очень велика, однако не безгранична.

Мартин, что же ты натворил? Что же с тобой натворили?

— Вы были правы, — неожиданно вновь заговорил Рауль. — Эксперимент оказался неудачным.

Отвечать Катце не стал. Он гнал машину туда, где бушевал монстр, когда-то бывший милым петом.

Теперь было понятно, в чём состояла реальная суть эксперимента. Андроиды ненадёжны, их можно перепрограммировать, да и стоят они недёшево. А петы, если их привязать к конкретному управляющему ими хозяину и сохранить им хоть какое-то подобие разума…

Нет, привязывать нельзя. Иначе возможно… всякое. По крайней мере, так думают блонди, патологически не доверяющие друг другу и всем окружающим.

Но тогда… тогда да, эксперимент провалился. И его не будут продолжать. Хоть какое-то облегчение.

А заодно стало куда понятней, почему Ясон с Раулем вытащили Катце с чёрного рынка, доверив ему опеку над экспериментальным петом. Объяснений сразу несколько — блонди никогда не ограничиваются какой-то одной причиной. Во-первых, навыки боевика. Если они с самого начала планировали возможность выхода эксперимента из-под контроля (а они наверняка учитывали эту возможность — блонди подстраховываются дважды, а то и трижды), то их выбор вполне объясним. Катце — не только фурнитур; убивать ему тоже доводилось, причём частенько. Выживание в Кересе — жестокая наука, и монгрел, овладевший ею в совершенстве, без колебаний уничтожит даже самого близкого друга, если тот покажется ему угрозой.

Во-вторых, предать Ясона Катце не сможет. Никогда. Быть фурнитуром — тоже наука, и тоже жестокая. Тебя могут выгнать, могут наградить шрамом через всю физиономию, могут заставить голодать, подбирать объедки, унижаться, но стоит хозяину свистнуть — и любой фурнитур приползёт на брюхе, причём в буквальном смысле слова. Психология в сочетании с физиологией. Блестящая разработка ещё предшественника Рауля… или предшественника того предшественника?

Какая разница? Приказ получен, его надо исполнять.

Машина остановилась, взвизгнув тормозами. Катце вывалился из неё, хотя вся его сущность протестовала против этого. Хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от увлечённо разносящего дом монстра, хотелось улететь с Амои к чёрту на рога и не возвращаться никогда…

Огромная клешня вознеслась над ним, и Катце зажмурился.

А затем почувствовал, как Мартин осторожно гладит его по голове. Казалось совершенно невозможным, чтобы чудовище оказалось способно на столь нежные прикосновения.

В глазах почему-то защипало.

— Маленький, — шепнул Катце, открывая глаза.

— Мне больно, — услышал он в ответ, хоть монстр и не мог говорить, лишь шипел. Похоже, у Мартина после превращения появились зачатки телепатии. — Мне больно, так больно…

— Да, малыш. Всё в порядке.

Катце подошёл поближе, держа в руке пульсер.

— У меня суставы гнутся, куда я хочу. И я теперь могу ходить повсюду, но мне так больно…

— Всё в порядке, малыш, я помогу тебе. Я всегда тебе помогал, и сейчас тоже помогу.

Нужная точка. Нужный угол.

— Всё будет хорошо, малыш. Слышишь меня, Мартин? Всё будет хорошо.

Выстрел.

Мартин некоторое время стоял неподвижно, а затем завалился набок. Катце еле успел отскочить.

Он так и не понял, Мартин специально отдёрнул клешню, чтобы не задавить своего опекуна, или всё получилось само собой. И есть ли хоть какой-то смысл в том, что это знание на секунду показалось самым главным в жизни.

— Вы отлично справились, — сказал Рауль Эм. Голос из коммуникатора был спокойным и безличным — как всегда у блонди.

Катце молча отключил связь и поплёлся к машине.

Возможно, впоследствии ему влетит за эту бестактность. Хотя вряд ли: Ясон обычно склонен прощать мелочи от тех, кто не запорол крупное задание.

Рауль вот своё запорол, а Катце справился. Хороший Катце.

Вокруг Мартина уже суетились роботы-уборщики, готовые расчленить мёртвую тушу на части и увезти — скорее всего, опять в лаборатории. Рауль ведь должен выяснить, что пошло не так.

Катце упал на водительское сидение и долго сидел с закрытыми глазами. Из-под сомкнутых век сочилась жидкость. Слёзы. Настоящие, можно не делать анализов. Да и зачем их делать — Раулю, и тем более Ясону, слёзы экс-фурнитура ни на что не сдались.

Он давно не плакал.

«Всё хорошо, малыш. Всё в порядке»

Снова зазвонил коммуникатор. Катце искоса на него поглядел — нет, хвала Юпитер, не Рауль. Один из поставщиков.

Надо бы ответить.

Ведь всё уже хорошо.


End file.
